Talk:Dracule Mihawk
Name I know Justyn has a prob with the name... But I said it on Wikipedia and I will SAY it again... There is no PROOF for Juraquille Mihawk, but there is for Dracule... Even if it is the 4Kids version. When Oda supply us it, I will never ague about the name again. Show me proof, but until then, lets go with what we know not the popular fan names? Bon CLAY anyone? I'm supporting it being what it is on Wikipedia, default Dracule FOR NOW until proven otherwise. One-Winged Hawk 22:19, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Pretty sure "dracule" was just 4Kids version, which may not have been properly romanized, or changed to make him fit that vampire theme, which he kinda has but 4Kids probably did another stereotype. I'm not just saying it because I dislike them, they do give stereotypes, very annoying ones too. Cody2526 22:29, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::We haven't solved this issue on wikipedia... We can't really have it as this name until we prove it is the correct name. Thats what I'm saying, that until its proven we have a incorrect title name and can't say we are not using fan names either. I'm pretty much sure, 4Kids have it wrong also, but like I said... We can't argue otherwise until we get that Japanese version name. :/ One-Winged Hawk 22:49, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::Seriously... (Okay I apologise for even more spelling mistakes the usual as the keyboard on the computer I am using isn't mine and its kinda iffy to use... O.o#). We shouldn't be using this as a default name until someone shows us what the Japanese Latin text is. One-Winged Hawk 22:30, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::::By "Japanese Latin text", do you mean the romaji? If that's the case, Jurakyuuru Mihooku is how his whole name is romanized. --Murasaki 23:10, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm using my father's computer... I missed two words out it didn't type... "is in". I seriously hate this keyboard... T_T 82.34.192.189 06:43, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Okay if no one wants to take the time to prove me wrong, Its going back to Dracule Mihawk. Don't complain, bring me proof. I won't accept a complaint, I will accept proof though. One-Winged Hawk 19:19, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :What do you mean by proof? There's no proof for any of it, it sounds like it could be either one, I just have no clue what you're talking about. XD --Murasaki 22:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::We have the English dub for Dracule... Thats something. I just want to see the Latin spelling in the Japanese version in plain english text. I know I got it out wrong before, but that was due to my dad's computer leaving out some letters (my computer was in the shop, I have it back now). That what I'm talking about. Its similar to Zoro/Zolo except we had both references to go by in that case as proof for either name. One-Winged Hawk 22:36, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. There's nothing either way, since nobody actually calls him by his full name, including Oda-sensei. XD XD The only time it's even used is when he tells Zoro his name. Either one works perfectly fine with the kana, though... "Juraquille" sounds more accurate if you pronounce it slowly, but "Dracule" sounds more accurate if you say it at the correct speed... I really don't mind either way, I always just call him Mihawk. XD --Murasaki 04:06, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I do the same... It save you being attacked on the fanforums for using the wrong name (either name it seems). One-Winged Hawk 06:59, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Ubig from APforums supports "Dracule" and I agree with him. I mean this guy looks like a Vampire, man. His dressing is vampire like, he has a cross necklace, his sword hilt looks like a cross, his face is cold and looks like a vampire, he rides in a coffin-shaped raft with two green candles, he disappears too fast. The name "Dracule" fits him and "Juraquille" is just a fandom name. (Joekido 23:12, 21 December 2006 (UTC)) Riddle of the name possibly solve: Breaking up the name ジュラキュール comes out funny on one translator: "ジュ" when alone comes up Jew. ラキュール translates as "Jewel". Is Oda saying his name is "Jew Jewel?". I think "Jewel" may be correct as thats whats on his sword... Jewels. One-Winged Hawk 11:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... Not helpful, other translators argue otherwise, prounuication wise "Jew Jewel" does sound a little close, but really funny to the ears. But neither "Jew" or "Jewel" comes out in comfirmation on direct translations...One-Winged Hawk 11:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Reading the french wikia: ラキュール means "the cure" in french. But they argue over that too from what I've got translated and on my screen and no translation for the first part. One says it means "Du" or "from" to us, but proved otherwise by others... That would make his name "From the cure". Again, this leds to nothing. French convo here: translated, sorry to other editors about crazyness upon editing this page. One-Winged Hawk 11:40, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Another Translator threw up: Juracul, by now I definately am going for there being no english connections at all... Sadly without being French I can't find a translator for Japanese to French or other languages. When you listen to the anime, the voic actor is rolling his tongue, which suggests its possible Arab or Jewish at the very least he is trying to say it as... One-Winged Hawk 11:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::Okay I'm going to go out and a limb here and say there is (somehow) a connection here that isn't hitting the spot. Not a single non-Japanese fan at the very least is correct... Possibly not even a Japanese fan from what I've seen. I can comfirm relistening to the anime, the anime at least is not saying "Jew Jewel", but the rolling tongue sounds like "Dra" at the beginning and "Cule" at the end. You can't hear the "Jura" hardly at all and this is hy I've always been against the "Juraquille" name. I suspect if it is "Jew Jewel" as one translation has thrown up, someonehas censored the word come the anime due to the crosses on Mihawk. "Jew" would be a delicate word for being included in the name, especially considering the crosses and the coffin... >_<' One-Winged Hawk 12:10, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well heres something: on light of the link to dracula: ジュ'ラキュ'ール is found in dracula (dora'kyura') and ジュラキュ'ール' = Joule; Juhl; Jules which are all names! So what I think Oda has done is slipped part of Dracula's name into the middle of this name. Joule incidently is another word for "jolly" linked to pirates... Via one method... So this is where I've ended this, I've come to the conclusion Oda's messing around with words. I presume I suspect I'm right and his name is a combo of Joule and Dracule's last part of the name (which is Kyura). One-Winged Hawk 12:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Well wrote out a thoery and all and put it on AP... I'm expecting to be flamed but I've got no other way of getting the thoery confirmed. One-Winged Hawk 13:09, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Theory correct? So far my theory is correct it seems... Jouculale/Juculales is therefore Mihawk's surname. There are intereasting thing coming up at Arlong PArk. I'm going to leave this until tomorrow, then put forward a new preposal, moving this article to a better name. The only thing left o decide is if Jouculale or Juculales is correct. Whole topic being discussed here: at Arlong Park. It means neither Dracule or Juraquille is correct. One-Winged Hawk 20:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Well it appears I'm correct, bt everyone's arguing at Arlng Park because its a convo going no where and no proper translator has enteed the argument. Okay, heres the full explaination and some support for the name theory: #Mihawk's name: ジュラキュール contains ラキュ whch is taken from the latter half of Dracula's in Japanese. #Anow if we remove ラキュfrom that name we get ジュール #ジュール comes out from the same source I used for Dracula as the names: Joule; Juhl; Jules Debunking the currently aceptted names: #If "Dracule" was correct, we would have:Dorakure as the Romanization. #If Juraquille/Juraquile was correct we'd have: Jurakuyrure/Jurakuyre #We're aiming for Jurakyūru, neither dracule and juraquille/juraquile fits back into this correctly as ジュラキュール. In support of the theory: #however if the theory on the name I put forward is correct, then its actually meant to be: juukyūraru #If you accept how the name has been gathered, but a combo of two names, and how the names were combined, this WILL fit back into ジュラキュール as I have put forward. In Latin text it would end up as "Jouculale" or "Juculales", since ジュール is used for three names. #If you listen to the anime, it does sound like "Jouculale" or "Juculales" (note; the ending "le" and "les" is almost silent due how its suppose to be prounced since none of the words are English). #In addition, Joule is the name of a measurement of power, which beating Mihawk is... However "Jules" is also the name of the writer of 20,000 leagues under the sae, about Captain Nemo a pirate captain. Which would give us our a link in Mihawk to (abide fictional) a pirate! I'll wait a little while, then make some alterations to the article. Whether or not we change the name is up to us... We aim for the correct most name, which I'm not going to say out of the two is correct. However, we have argued in the past that neither Juraquille or Dracule is correct... So we should consider the new name and a written explaination as to why. One-Winged Hawk 15:43, 12 February 2009 (UTC) French-Caribbean accent His French-Caribbean accent is not far different from the stereotype manner of speech that are often given to western culture depictions of vampires in films and movies. This has got to be one of the most absurd claims I’ve ever read, I can’t imagine a single actor who has ever once played Dracula with a French Caribbean accent or anything even remotely resembling one. The statement is laughable. Pretty much anyone noteworthy who has ever played Dracula does him purposefully with a Romanian or more specifically a Transylvania accent which sounds absolutely nothing like French Caribbean, seriously where do people come up with these claims? And honestly who cares what ridiculous accent the American dub gives any character, they are notorious for having the most heavily edited and butchered interpretations, forcing their own cultural bias into all their dubs which have absolutely nothing to do with what Oda actually intended. Why would anyone take anything from the American dub as canon or use it describe or interpret a character. Granted actual names and dialogue must be translated, but that some American decided to give Mihawk a supposedly French Caribbean (which really sounded like a bad fake Spanish) accent has absolutely no baring on the character at all. :yeah but the statement doesn't say vampires have a french caribbean, just the manner of speech is similar if you read it... And remove it if you think its wrong. And the whole vampire comparison is based on the 4Kids version if you read, not the original Japanese version. Its a link to why the 4Kids dub has the stuff as it is... Based on the name. Dracule... Dracula. Vampire-looking character, symbols on Mihawk. Its not part of the original character, thats why its in the "dub issues" bit. :I'm not going to answer to the anti-4Kids bit there though. I'm trying to avoid expressing my hatred of the dub these days since FUNimation now has the dub. Opinions such as anti-4Kids are better left not mentioned. Seriously though a lot of this is just you having a rant at 4Kids choice of VA and that sort of thing is never a good idea... One-Winged Hawk 13:19, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay to avoid any future disputes, I've now fixed the text to include the mentioning of whether or not the designs are coincidence or not. One-Winged Hawk 10:23, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Attacks *'Black ship slice' Mihawk swings his sword to make the purple wave. This attack is used to slice ships. *'Pitiful' Mihawk slashes the opponent close up with his sword. He used this to finish off Zolo. :Once again, Mihawk doesn't actually call a name to any of these techniques in the series. They are made up for the game. One-Winged Hawk 19:39, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Piccy Anyone got a piccy of Mihawks edited crosses from the 4Kids dub? I have only Japanese subs... :/ One-Winged Hawk 15:35, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Trivia There is a problem with one of Mihawk's Trivia: *He is the only Shichibukai, besides Boa Hancock and perhaps Kuma, that holds no animosity towards the Strawhats pirates after facing them in combat. This is not(technicially)true as,Donquixote Doflamingo,Marshall D. Teach,Jinbei haven't fought them yet. GohanRULEZ 07:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Point taken for Doflamingo and Jnbei to a certain degree. However, Teach kinda has a thing against them since he wanted to capture Luffy originally instead of Ace.Mugiwara Franky 10:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) So it be cool if I changed it? GohanRULEZ 10:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC)